1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, more particularly to a connector assembly of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are used to connect a first component to a second component. Generally, the connector includes a contact, a terminal, an interface, and other conductors. In use, an USB connector is connected to a connector via a cable, and the connector is connected to a motherboard to communicate the USB connector with the motherboard. However, the USB connector is usually far away from the connector and a long cable needs to be used to connect the USB connector with the connector. Thus, a signal between the USB connector and the motherboard would be decreased because the signal is transmitted over the long cable. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.